


Obéissance

by greyassassin24



Series: Wild Desires [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana teaches the mighty Hero of Ferelden submission and dominance. Explicit BDSM and Lesbian Sex, completely consensual. Features my Mara Amell from Edge of the World, but this fic is standalone. F!Amell/Leliana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obéissance

_A.N: Just some experimentation with submission and dominance, with our lovely Bard. Also, my blind Amell from Edge of the World. Going to be two chapters, but I had a question for anyone who was interested: My friend asked me to write some Leliana dominance during Inquisition, with her in that sexy leather outfit with her dominatrix boots. Would you guys like that as a separate story or as a third chapter to this?_

* * *

 "I want to play a game."

Mara tilted her head towards Leliana's voice, knowing the bard to be standing on her left in the room they shared. She could hear the slight shift in her breath, the smile in her voice... she was certainly up to something. She was blind, but knew her lover through and through, not needing to be able to see Leliana to know what was up.

"A game? what kind of game?" Mara asked, light footfalls approaching her.

"Just some harmless fun is all." Leliana smirked, the playful cadence in her voice making Mara smile in return. She could feel the tender touch of the bard's hand against her own, the proximity of her body as the scent of leather and flowers grows stronger. The bard guided her backwards until her legs touched the edge of the bed and she sat obediently, the mattress creaking underneath her weight and even further as Leliana added her weight into her lap. Leliana's arms rested on her shoulder, fingers playing with strands of hair. Mara felt her heart starting to race, unsure of what to expect of this 'game' her lover had thought up.

"There is one rule to this game, however." Leliana whispered to her.

"And what is this rule?" Mara's response was quick, eager, her breath short in her chest.

"You may not touch." She purred against her ear. "Just sit back and enjoy."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" She panted, a smile cracking across her face as she felt just how close her lover was to her. Leliana, grinning wickedly, ran her tongue along Mara's neck, making her gasp and shiver, spreading her legs a little further. Encourage, she bared her teeth and bit down just a little, making Mara cry out.

"Well," She said after a moment, pulling back away much to Mara's disappointment. "In almost all of the times I've done these sorts of things with other people, I made a little show out of taking off my clothes." Her tone was slow and husky, doing a wonderful job of teasing Mara along from second to second. "Making them sit there, helpless to do anything but watch as I… _peel_ myself from them, taking all of the time in the world of it so that once they finally came off… well, they were all ready for me."

"That sounds wonderful." Mara smiled, caught halfway between throwing Leliana down onto the bed, and obeying her instructions.

"But then what to do with you?" Leliana shook her head. "You wouldn't be able to appreciate the view. But I still wanted to please you. Whatever was I to do?"

"Y-you could still do that." Mara smiled, holding her hand up and smiling. "I… might like that, really. You and I have… a very powerful bond together, I can feel you through my magic, like a sun glowing. I might still feel you do it."

"Non, non, non, mon chérie." Leliana giggled, putting her hands on Mara's breasts and giving them a small squeeze, revelling in the passionate groan that came from her blind lover. "You need to properly enjoy this. Any connection you feel through magic… I can make it better, I promise."

"What do I do?" She asked, voice shaking as anticipation took her. She still couldn't believe she was this lucky, to have such a wonderful woman in her life. Growing up in the Circle and finding herself attracted exclusively to women, she had naturally assumed she would grow old alone, never finding someone who would love her for herself. And here she was, with the most beautiful, loving woman in all of Thedas, whispering sweet and sexual words in her ear, clever hands caressing her breasts.

"It's much too boring to simply tell you." Leliana shook her head, smiling deviously as she whispered into her lover's ear. "I would rather show you, my love. It's much more exciting that way, don't you agree?" Mara nodded emphatically, trying hard to keep herself from moaning too loud, getting too excited. Maker's breath, she instantly felt a familiar wetness between her legs, as if she were having the most wonderful dream.

Mara briefly wondered what Leliana had in store, but found out only moments later.

First of all, Leliana licked Mara's ear, and she groaned at the feeling, her stomach knotting. Leliana's tongue was sweet and clever, and all that it was doing was teasing at what it could do for her later, if she could only be patient.

"I envy you, in a way." Leliana whispered in her ear, her hands still toying with her breasts. "I'm sure it's never been easy, being unable to see, but I had always enjoyed being blindfolded during passionate nights. Unable to see the one touching you, but overwhelmed with all the other senses that lovemaking brings; hearing me whisper sweet nothings in your ear, feeling my every touch, smelling our arousal meeting and mixing together in such a… _wondrous_ aroma… it always makes for such an _intense_ sensual experience."

"You can borrow mine, if you like." Mara's voice was a hoarse gasp, wanting for nothing but for Leliana to rip off her clothes and have her way with her. "My blindfold, I mean. Y-you're the only person I trust with it."

"You're sweet." Leliana giggled, giving Mara a rewarding squeeze on her breasts. "And perhaps another day. But tonight? I intend to make you submit, not the other way around." She licked once more, revelling in the submissive squeal she was given. "May I lick you?"

"Of course, you can, my love," Mara gasped, resisting every urge in her body to kiss Leliana. "My dearest one, my kindred spirit. I'm yours for the taking, you may do anything to me. My body is nothing but a vessel for making love to you." She truly wanted nothing more, all she wanted was to strip naked and scream her consent, her acceptance. Already so very wet, she wanted to throw her arms around the woman's neck and kiss her and touch her in all of her forbidden places. She couldn't wait for the Orlesian woman fell to her knees, rip down her trousers, rip off her panties, and finger her, while licking her pussy and rubbing her clit. She couldn't wait to feel the woman's tongue lapping up her wetness, to be touched, fingered, and licked.

"My, my." Leliana giggled. "You're already quite submissive aren't you? Well, I shan't be satisfied until you're a trembling little ball that exists for nothing except me."

I need to be licked, thought Mara. I so want to be devoured by her tongue, while she fucks me with her fingers. Lick me, please, lick me. Stick your whole face in my pussy. Make me cum. I so need to cum. I can't wait to feel your mouth on my pussy. Eat me. Eat me. Eat me.

Acting slowly, Leliana brought her tongue along the side of Mara's face, tracing down her jawbone to her cheek, stopping to kiss her cheek. "Mmm..." She giggled. "You taste so good, mon amour."

"I want you." Mara breathed, half moaning. "Leliana, I want you. So much."

"I want you, mon ange." She smiled, stopping to kiss Mara's lips. "But the longer we wait, the better it will be. I promise." As she spoke, she brought two slow, light fingernails down the length of Mara's arms, delighting in the shiver that it brought. "Take off your shirt." It wasn't so much a request as it was an order, firm and commanding, and Mara immediately obeyed, revealing she had no breastband.

Leliana began to move forward and back, grinding herself into Mara's lap, and couldn't help but smile at every last moan her lover gave her. This was little but an elaborate tease for Mara, even if she had to restrain herself from the real fun.

Moaning gently, Mara unintentionally wrapped her arms around her Orlesian love, only to have her hands smacked away. "Mon amour." Her voice was low, threatening as she hissed into Mara's ear. "What did we discuss?"

"...No touching?" She tried, pulling her hands back to try and make amends, opening her eyes wide. "I'm… sorry, Leli, I didn't mean-"

"Silence." The sheer command behind the order made Mara fall silent, dreading the retribution she would face for breaking the rules. "I gave you a simple order, and you couldn't follow through with it. Do you know what I do if you disobey?" Mara shook her head. "Hmph. Well, I'll let it slide this one time. But, if you do it again, I won't hesitate to get my riding crop, and teach you a lesson. Am I understood?" Mara nodded again. "Good. Now, sit back, relax, and do not disobey me again."

She briefly wondered if she should continue with her tease, grinding herself in Mara's lap, but… no. She had disobeyed, and lost her privilege to be teased any further. She would submit completely, and being playful didn't seem to be doing the trick.

"Off with those trousers." She commanded, moving away and standing before Mara, who stood, unbuckling them and pulling them, along with her smallclothes, taking them off before tossing them away. "I'll bet you get tired of all the attention you get, don't you, miss ' _Hero of Ferelden_ '?" Mara nodded emphatically, sitting once more and pinning her wrists behind her back. "Well, tonight you're not going to be a mighty Warden. Tonight, you're going to be my little slave, aren't you?"

"Yes." Mara smiled. She wasn't quite sure what Leliana was talking about, but was ready to do anything at the moment. "I'll do anything you say, love. I promise not to break your rules again."

"You'll be submissive, won't you?" Leliana smiled playfully, taking off her own clothes, tossing them aside. "Or shall I have to break out my… _tools_ , to help me?"

"I'll be good." Mara promised. "U-u-unless I'm supposed to be defiant, in which case I can do that too. I'll do anything."

Leliana chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh, you're silly, mon amour. I love you." Casting off the last of her clothes, and strutted forward once more, leaning down until her face almost touched Mara's, feeling the heat of her breath. "But tonight? We're going to have fun, and love is going to have no place in it. Understood?" Mara nodded. "Very well."

Leliana knelled down, and cupped Mara's pussy, and only clamped it down, adding just enough pressure that it began to hurt, but not venturing further, letting Mara stew in her lust for a moment before continuing. All Mara wanted was for her to begin moving her hand, to trace her vaginal slit with her fingers, to touch her and make her orgasm. Waiting for the sensation of her touch, the taste of a kiss, anything, Mara didn't move, didn't breathe, holding utterly still as she waited.

"Beg."

"W-what?" Mara stammered, looking up at Leliana.

"I said: Beg." Leliana repeated, hissing. "You'll beg before I do _anything_. Beg."

"I..." Mara nodded. "Leliana… please, _please_. I want you so badly, I'll do _anything_. Please, Leliana."

Finally, already dripping with sexual anticipation and orgasmic expectation, she felt her fingertips gently trace her slit, before dipping deeper inside to tease her clit. Mara cried out, hucking her hips forward and thrashing a little before her lover's fingers deftly, but ever so gently, explored her pussy deeper. Deeper and deeper, the woman had two, long fingers inside of her now, fucking her with her with one finger, while pressing down and rubbing on her clit with the other.

"Leliana." Mara gasped, sweating and gasping. "I… I..."

"Don't talk." She ordered, kissing her gently. "Or you'll be punished."

Impatiently selfish, with every minute that passed feeling like an hour, feeling as if she was being sexually tortured by the woman going so slow in making love to her, Mara wanted everything that her wife was going to give her now. She paused now and then to repeat a touch, and when she deftly discovered her left nipple, she placed the bud between her two fingers and squeezed it ever so gently, before pulling, turning, and twisting it. As much as Mara tried not to give way and show her heightened excitement, she was well on her way to an orgasm. Even with her eyes wide open she couldn't see a thing, the mere sensation of not knowing where and when she was going to be touched was utterly and intoxicatingly exciting.

"Are you ready?" She whispered, and Mara nodded emphatically. "Get on the bed, on your hands and knees. I'll go get something to help us." Mara obeyed, not quite knowing what her lover meant.

She soon found out.


End file.
